The Devil Walks Among Us
The Devil Walks Among Us is the title to a fictional book featured in the Halloween film series. It is part of the continuity of the remake series and appeared in the 2009 film Halloween II, directed by Rob Zombie. The Devil Walks Among Us was a true crime novel written by noted child psychiatrist Doctor Samuel Loomis. The book debuted on October 31st, 2009 and was the second of such biographies written by Loomis in relation to the famed serial killer known as Michael Myers. The first book, entitled The Devil's Eyes, chronicled Myers' early years leading up to the events described in The Devil Walks Among Us. This book revealed information relating to the 2007 massacre of several people within the town of Haddonfield, Illinois. It also revealed how one of Myers' survivors, Laurie Strode, was in fact his own sister - a fact that had only been known to a select few individuals such as Sheriff Lee Brackett. Not even Laurie knew the truth about her family heritage. Loomis hired a publicist named Nancy McDonald to help him promote the book and he attended several lectures, press conferences and book signings prior to the book's mass-market release. Much to the chagrin of McDonald, Loomis even conducted a news interview out in front of the old Myers residence. On the day of its release, Loomis appeared at a small Haddonfield book store to sign autographs. One of his more outspoken fans, Chett Johns, praised the book, citing that his interpretation of Myers was more genuine than that of other famed murderers such as Jeffrey Dahmer. Not all of the people attending the signing held the same amount of praise for Loomis however. One man, Kyle Van Der Klok, father of Myers' victim Lynda Van Der Klok expressed his outrage at Loomis, blaming him for allowing this "monster" to kill his daughter. To punctuate his rage, Van Der Klok even tried to kill Loomis with a handgun, but security guards were able to disarm him in time. Another individual who opposed the release of the book was Michael Myers himself. In his mind's eye, Michael silently communed with the spirit of his dead mother Deborah Myers who showed him how Loomis was making a profit off of their family misery. Michael kept a mental footnote of the incident, wordlessly vowing to avenge his family against Doctor Loomis. Laurie Strode read the book and was horrified to learn the truth about her family. The revelation sent her into a tailspin of anger and self-hatred; one that could only be remedied through copious amounts of alcohol. Notes & Trivia * The tagline of the book is "The True Story of America's Most Notorious Serial Murderer". * One of the interior photographs of the book is that of Michael Myers (age 10) as played by Daeg Faerch. This is a slight error as Faerch was featured in the first Halloween, but in Halloween II (where the book was featured) young Michael was played by Chase Vanek, not Daeg. See also ---- Category:Halloween (2007)/Miscellaneous